¿Porn Stars?
by OniWatCha
Summary: [AU] [Gruvia] [Lemon, lemon everywhere] ¿Que más opción tienes cuando prácticamente te han obligado a estar en un trabajo que no quieres?.-¿Como aceptaste eso de grabar vídeos porno?.-El salario es bueno y nos ayudará a salir rápido de las deudas. -Es que enserio...¿que clase de actriz porno sigue siendo virgen?.
1. ¿Porn Star?

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de H iro Mashima.**_

_**¡Hola!, ¿que hay?, bueno no hay mucho que decir, solo que nueva historia en colaboración entre tres personas, que bueh ya conocen pero se hacen patos (?), esté FF será únicamente con escenas lemon**_

_**y bueno sin mencionar que esta historia sera categoría M, ya lo saben, si son menores ya saben entran bajo propio riesto, pero bueeh, no pasa nada con repetirlo un poco, en fin, espera,ps que sea de su agrade owo**_

_**sin mas que decir, los dejo con la lectura esperamos que sea de su agrado maximo!.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capítulo I. ¿Porn Star?.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—D-disculpe…por favor…me…¿podría repetir lo que dijo? —Cuestiono una guapa joven peliazul.

—¡Nena, es la cuarta vez que lo pides! —Exclamo sobándose la sien. Este era un hombre viejo, bajo de estatura y algo robusto, con entradas sumamente grandes en la frente, su cabello parecía ser de un verde oscuro con pocas canas, junto a sus ojos color jade. En sí aquel hombre se miraba como aquellos sujetillos de mafias de las más bajas en el mundo, y más con aquel puro entre su boca. — Estas contratada, tienes potencial y el cuerpo de infarto que cualquier jovencita de tu edad quisiera tener, y por lo que se ve todo en ti es natural, ¿o me equivoco?

—No…no me refería justamente a eso…yo me refería a lo de…actriz…p-p…¿porno…?

—¡No discutiré nada más contigo, quedas contratada y ya!

—¡Pero yo no quiero grabar películas pornográficas!

—Firmaste un contrato. —Dijo secamente aquel hombre.—Y quien firma un contrato con Zirconis lo cumple, si o si. —Termino de decir de manera soberbia mientras se señalaba así mismo con su dedo pulgar.

—Pero yo no sabía que este lugar era para _ese_tipo de cosas. —Intentaba justificarse, sin tratar de perder la calma.—Mire, le regreso el cheque con el dinero que me había adelantado del pago y usted se deshace del contrato ese, ¿sí? —Trato de sonar convincente.

—No. —Negó rotundamente.— El trato hecho está y no hay marcha atrás, además. —Paso su mirada color jade lascivamente por el cuerpo de la peliazul mientras se relamía los labios.— Estás perfecta para este tipo de negocio. —Al ver que la peliazul iba a protestar volvió a tomar poder en la palabra.—No creo que quieras que tu compañera con la que vives…¿Cómo dice la solicitud?, en la sección de referencias a llamar en caso de algún accidente.

—Meredy, señor. —Respondió uno de los otros hombres trajeados que estaba alrededor de Zirconis.

—Ándale esa. —Mustió entre dientes mientras tomaba la tableta y miraba la fotografía de la nombrada.— Anda que está chula la nena y aparte no contamos en pelirosas, a excepción del Salmonsito.

—¡Oiga, no meta a Meredy en estos cochinos asuntos! —Protesto la peliazul poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces está decidido, te quedas y punto.—La peliazul iba a protestar nuevamente pero se vio interrumpida.—mira nena…¿Juvia cierto? —Ella asintió.- si te quedas te puedo pagar el doble o triple hasta que saldes todas las deudas que tienen tu y la rosadita buena.

_Juvia creyó que por un momento eso podía ser solo un pequeño, pero solo un pequeño rayo de luz entre ese agujero negro en el que había caído. Cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y miro a Zirconis con sus ojos azules entrecerrados._

—Sí hago grabaciones hasta que consiga la cantidad de dinero en deudas que tengo, dejara de molestarme y seré libre de esto, ¿cierto?

Zicronis sonrió de manera torcida, apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio y juntando sus manos para apoyas en estas su barbilla. —Por supuesto nena, solo es cuestión de que juntes la cantidad de dinero que debes mediante te llamemos para grabar.

Juvia suspiro resignadamente, ¿En verdad quedaba de otra?—Está bien. —Zirconis sonrió triunfante.— Pero haré esto con dos condiciones.

—Tú dirás.

—La primera, no quiero que mi nombre sea expuesto en donde sea que publiquen sus…"películas" y la segunda, necesitare cubrir mi cabello.

—Claro, lo que tú quieras, mientras no rompas el contrato que hemos hecho por mi está bien.

—Bien…me retiro. —Dijo pesadamente mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de ese lugar. Juvia al girarse podía sentir a asquerosa mirada de Zirconis sobre ella. Y efectivamente no se equivocaba, aquel sujeto la miraba lascivamente mientras se relamía los labios.

_Juvia salió cerrando la puerta y recargándose en está, pensando en que si había sido lo correcto. Ira que trataba de buscar un buen trabajo en el cual le resultara sacar un salario pasable para pagar los biles y los ahorros que compartía con Meredy. Pero…¿terminar en un trabajo donde tendría que grabar películas porno?...eso significaba que tendría que acostarse con diferentes sujetos…lo cual conlleva a que ella perdería su..._

—Maldita la hora en la que te acepte la recomendación de Jenny Realight. —Mustio entre dientes molesta. Total ya no le quedaba de otra.

_Prosiguió su camino para salir de allí mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. ¿De verdad había aceptado tal cosa?, aun no podía creérselo…Ella no se creía que fuese lo suficientemente atractiva como para tener este empleo, pero al final de cuentas__¿Qué más le quedaba?. Mientras Meredy no supiera de todo esto, todo iría bien. Después de que su primo Gajeel y Levy habían empezado a vivir juntos, decidió dejar el departamento para ambos, y ahora se encontraba con Meredy compartiendo piso. El lugar era amplio y estaba en la zona de centro, por lo tanto era algo caro, y Juvia solo en escasas ocasiones aceptaba ayuda de su tío Metalicana. Suspiro y siguió pasando por los pasillos, el lugar a pesar de verse abandonado y lúgubre por fuera, por dentro demostraba lo contrario, era muy luminoso con distintas variedades, sin mencionar que por cada puerta que pasaba se escuchaban gemidos y gruñidos, sin mencionar los rechinar de donde se encontraran._

_—"¿Enserio has caído tan bajo en esto Juvia?"—__Pensó para sí misma buscando la salida del lugar._

_—¿Juvia? —Habló una voz conocida, que sonaba algo confundida. Oh, no ¿Qué podía ser peor que hacer grabaciones porno?, ah claro encontrarte con alguien conocido en el mismo set.—¡Juvia de verdad eres tú! —Una castaña que lucía un rubor en las mejillas, producto de haber tomado alcohol, se acerco a Juvia corriendo lo más pronto posible._

_—H-Hey, Cana. —Dijo en modo de saludo, había intentado pasar desapercibida pero, Cana ya se había acercado mucho a ella. Aunque no se esperaba encontrarla allí._

_—Es bueno verte Juvia.—Dijo alegre la mujer castaña.—pero…¿Qué te trae por acá?, espera…no me digas que…_

_—¡Shh! —La silenció colocando su mano en la boca de Cana._

_**#**_

_—Así que por eso terminaste en este lugar, ¿eh? —Le cuestiono en un susurro Cana. Después de que Juvia la callara tapándole la boca, terminaron dentro de un cuarto donde guardaban escosas y cosas de limpieza._

_—Sí, pero no tenía idea de que aquí hacían ese tipo de cosas…no debí confiarme de Jenny.—Dijo resignadamente la peliazul y miró a Cana.—Y tú…Cana…¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_—La verdad, estoy aquí por mero placer.—Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Juvia por otro lado no pudo evitar que el color le subiera a la cara, definitivamente si Gildarts se enterará sacaría a Cana de allí a rastras. _

_—Ya…ya veo…_

_—Entonces, supongo que para estar en este lugar ya estas experimentada y sabes cómo se llevan las cosas acabo, ¿no?_

_—__"¿Experimentada…?, quiere decir si aun sigo siendo…." __—Los colores volvieron a subir a su cara y asintió tontamente.—Ella lo está…_

_—Bueno.—Paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la peliazul mientras abría la puerta para salir de ese lugar.—Acá entre nos te diré que no siempre tienes que sentir placer, una vez que te acostumbras lo pierdes.—Perder el placer… ¿eso era posible?, para ser sinceros Juvia no sabía que el placer podía perderse.—Para eso recurrimos a lo que es actuar._

_—¿Actuar? —Cuestiono confusa la peliazul ladeando un poco la cabeza. Mientras seguía a Cana la cual parecía darle un recorrido por el lugar._

_—Sí, hay un set que es exclusivamente solo para eso, para hacer uso de lo que son las actuaciones y-…_

_Cana se vio interrumpida puesto que por el pasillo donde iban estaba repleto del mismo personal del edificio. Tanto de hombres pero en su mayoría eran mujeres. Juvia no entendía que era lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué tan repentinamente el lugar se había llenado?, y Cana solo se asombró un poco, pues incluso se llegaban a escuchar las carcajadas de Zirconis, y eso era totalmente raro pues contadas veces se le escuchaba reír de tal forma, eso si no era que hablaban de dinero o alguno de sus favoritos había llegado._

_—¡Es bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí muchacho! —Dijo de manera eufórica Zirconis.—Ya nos preguntábamos porque __Ice Boy __nos tenía tan abandonados en el set._

_—Es cierto, muchas de nosotras extrañamos tener a __Ice Boy __dentro…y por supuesto que también en el set.—Comento una de las mujeres que se encontraban pegadas al cuerpo de sujeto al que llamaban Ice Boy._

_—__Bueno, con el trabajo__ ayudando a mi padre en la empresa tengo poco tiempo, y bueno ahora me quise dar una escapada y pasarme por estos rumbos.—Dijo de manera galante un joven alto, pelinegro, de muy buena complexión física y unos peculiares ojos grises, sin mencionar la cicatriz en su frente del costado izquierdo, que lo hacía lucir endiabladamente sexy._

_—Ya decía yo que __Ice Boy __no nos podía abandonar sin hacer alguna última grabación._

_—¿Uh, que pasa Cana? —Cuestiono Juvia a la castaña, tal vez ella sabía porque había tanto alboroto._

_—Es __Gray__. —Menciono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero Juvia parecía no entender aún.—__Es uno de los favoritos y no solo del jefe, si no de todas las mujeres e incluso de algunos de los pocos gays que hay aquí._

_—¿También hace escenas con gays? —Preguntaba Juvia, mirando de manera disimulada al pelinegro, el cual hablaba en voz baja con Zirconis y parecían como si llegaran a algún acuerdo o algo parecido._

_—¿Bromeas? —Dijo Cana entre risas, dando palmaditas en el hombro de Juvia.—Es uno de los chicos más codiciados de aquí para hacer grabaciones, pero no le tira para el lado gay__ ni nada por el estilo, además de que solo viene cuando le da la gana._

_—¿No tiene un contrato fijo con el jefe?_

_Cana hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia.—Para nada, nada de eso, al contrario Gray solo hace esto por mero placer y cada que se le da la gana, y a pesar de tener pocas cintas de él, tienen mucha fama en el internet ya que es uno de los actores favoritos de entre muchas mujeres._

_—Oh vaya, entonces ese sujeto debe pudrirse en dinero para hacer esto solo por mero gusto.—Cana soltó una risilla y Juvia cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.—¡Oh no!, Cana yo no quise ofenderte o algo por el estilo…es solo que…_

_—No te preocupes, se exactamente lo que quisiste decir y para ser sincera, te diré algo que nadie sabe, has acertado, Gray es un tipo que se pudre en dinero, pero todo eso gracias a la empresa que maneja su familia._

_—Wow, ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_—Gray y yo nos conocemos desde casi toda la vida, pero aquí y apenas llegamos cruzar palabra._

_—Y…¿Tú y él han hecho..._

_—¡Por supuesto que no! —Negó rotundamente la castaña.—eso es algo que tenemos estrictamente prohibido Gray yo, además a mi prometido no le agradaría la idea eso._

_—"¿Y su prometido la deja grabar películas porno?"__—Pensó para sí.—Bueno…ha sido poro tiempo, pero me has enseñado más o menos como se van manejando las cosas aquí, y yo debo retirarme, tengo unas cosas que hacer.—Se intento despedir la peliazul, pues desde que vio al sujeto llamado Gray, tenía un presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz ni por un segundo, tenía que irse lo más pronto posible de allí._

_—Oh, claro está bien, vamos te acompaño a la salida y así nos podemos ir juntas._

_—Claro.—Dijo Juvia sonriendo, pues empezaba a tomarle aunque fuera de apoco, confianza a Cana. Y justo cuando ambas iban a cambiar de dirección, para buscar la salida, una voz ronca y vieja las detuvo._

_—¡Juvia! —Grito el viejo robusto. Juvia sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda, pues temía que ese presentimiento que la llenaba empezara a cumplirse. Y con poca fuerza de voluntad se giro y miró a Zirconis.—¡Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien!_

_Juvia miró a Cana con resignación, y la castaña solo suspiro y coloco su mano en el hombro de la peliazul brindándole confianza.—Todo estará bien, ¿sí? —Fue lo último que le dijo Cana antes de salir de ese lugar._

_La Lockser sin muchas ganas comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a donde se encontraba aquel hombre que la llamaba. —¿Se le ofrece algo? —Trato de sonar lo más amable posible junto a una sonrisa levemente fingida._

_—Por supuesto nena, quiero presentarte a alguien importante. —Alardeaba Zirconis.—__¡Ice Boy, __ven un momento! —Llamo de manera eufórica al joven pelinegro que se encontraba platicando con unas cuantas mujeres del lugar. Él chico de ojos grises se giro y se dirigió a donde lo llamaban, haciendo de su presencia como si fuese el centro del universo._

_—¿Qué necesitas? —Le pregunto vagamente con una mano sobre su nuca. Por otro lado Juvia sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas comenzarían a flaquear y caería al suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que sin tocarla y que con la pura voz, ese chico provocara tantas sensaciones?, bueno cabe decir que él joven era muy guapo, no lo iba a negar, pero que provocara tantas sensaciones con solo su mera voz ya era mucho._

_—Está de aquí es nueva.—Dijo como si Juvia no estuviera presente. La rodeo por los hombros y se la mostro al pelinegro como si de alguna nueva adquisición se tratara._

_—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?_

_—Y como dije, ella es nueva en todo este asunto, y quien mejor que el mismo __Ice Boy __para darle todo un recorrido por este lugar y decirle como se llevan las cosas acabo, ¿me harías ese favor?_

_Él pelinegro suspiro y miró de arriba abajo a la peliazul. Viéndola bien y no estaba para nada mal. Y vaya que no lo estaba, con ese cuerpo bien proporcionado, curvas peligrosas, caderas amplias sin exagerar, y por lo visto un buen y firme trasero redondo, piernas torneadas, cintura estrecha y grandes pechos…todo eso sin mencionar su pálida piel que hacía resaltar su largo cabello ondulado de color celeste o ni hablar de sus grandes ojos azules con sus pestañas rizadas, junto a sus finas facciones del rostro bien delineadas._

_Él pelinegro se aclaro un poco la garganta y miró a Zirconis, sin mucho afán prosiguió.—Está bien, yo le daré un recorrido por el lugar._

_—Pero yo…—Juvia intento zafarse de ese embrollo y justificarse con que Cana ya le había mencionado algunas cosas básica. Sabía que estar con ese pelinegro no iba a traerle algo bueno o tal vez sí, pero lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen. Pero con la mirada acusadora de Zirconis y Gray mirándola con una ceja alzada no le ayudaba en nada, también recordó que no podía decir que conocía ya a alguien de ese lugar.—Creo…creo que es una buena idea.—Dijo cortésmente con una sonrisa fingida. _

_—Eso, es mejor que aceptes que esté joven que de un recorrido por el lugar.—Menciono Zirconis viendo de reojo al pelinegro, le guiño el ojo sin que Juvia se diera cuenta y Gray solo rodo los ojos.—Bueno, yo los dejo tengo que irme a ver otros asuntos.—Y sin más él hombre robusto de nombre Zirconis se fue dejando solos a ambos jóvenes._

_Él pelinegro solo miró de reojo a la peliazul, que se encontraba ida con la mirada en un punto fijo. Rodo los ojos y suspiro.—¿Y bien…?_

_Juvia dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de aquel chico. Pues pensó que él se iría con su intento fallido de fingir que no lo miraba.—¿Y…y bien que cosa? —Pregunto tratando de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible. Pero tener la mirada gris y penetrante del chico no le ayudaba mucho._

_—¿Qué quieres recorrer primero en este lugar? —Cuestiono a secas. _

_—Yo…—No sabía que responder, sentía todas las miradas acusadoras y como si fuesen dagas atravesándola de las mujeres que habían en ese lugar aún.—Donde tú sugieras, por mi está bien donde sea.—Termino de decir entre risas nerviosas._

_—Como sea.—Se giró para ir en dirección contraria a donde estaban.—¿Vas a venir o no?_

_—S-sí.—Fue lo último que dijo mientras le daba alcance al pelinegro._

_Ambos habían dado un largo recorrido al lugar. Gray le mostraba ciertas habitaciones y en ocasiones le decía cuales eran donde se hacían las grabaciones oficiales y en cuales donde eran solo como para un tipo tráiler. Le mostro desde un cuarto adornado con cosas como si de algún calabozo se tratara.__Otras eran muy coloridas y bizarras junto a algunas botargas de pandas y entre otras cosas para fetichismo. Otras se miraban muy normales, unas estaban adornadas como si para una noche de bodas se trataran. En el rato que llevaban de recorrido al final habían sacado algunos aperitivos y refrescos de las maquinas de botanas que había en uno de los pisos y habían optado por entrar a una de las habitaciones para sentarse y comer sus aperitivos._

_—Así que…¿Cana y tú son buenos amigos? —Cuestiono repentinamente Juvia, tomando levemente por sorpresa a Gray._

_—¿Cómo sabes eso?...quiero decir ¿de dónde conoces a Cana?_

_—Solo es una antigua compañera de un trabajo de medio tiempo que tuve hace mucho.—Respondió con simpleza mientras se acomodaba bien en el sillón donde se había sentado a platicar con Gray, se sentía mucho más tranquila que hace algunas horas atrás. Tal vez esa opresión en el pecho solo era falta de aire.—y justo cuando iba de salida me tope con ella y hablamos un rato, incluso me comento las cosas más básicas del lugar y luego nos topamos con todo el embrollo de que el pasillo por dónde íbamos estaba lleno y fue cuando ella te vio y solo menciono que te conocía de hace tiempo._

_—Sí, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.—Dio un trago en seco de la bebida que tenía en sus manos. Miro por el rabillo del ojo s la peliazul. ¿Qué hacía una chica como ella en ese lugar?, a leguas se miraba que era una niña bien, aunque tal vez solo haya sido algún capricho.—Juvia , ¿cierto? —Ella asintió.— ¿Qué fueron las cosas básicas que te menciono Cana?_

_—Eso…bueno, una de las que ella considera importantes fue que me dijo que algunas ocasiones se tiene que fingir…digo actuar cuando…se está en __eso…_

_—¿Sabes lo que significa actuar en este medio…?_

_—¿Eh? —Juvia alzo la mirada y se giro a verlo. Por alguna razón un escalofrío volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo. El tono de voz que Gray estaba usando era…¿provocativo?, y ni hablar de la mirada que poseía, era como si estuviese con un animal salvaje y ella fuese la presa.—¿Gray…?_

_No tuvo que pronunciar más palabras. Con la sola mención de su nombre había sido suficiente como para que Gray se posesionara de sus labios de una manera brutal mientras la iba atrayendo más a su cuerpo masculino. La tomo por la cintura y de un solo movimiento y cambio de posiciones, dejando debajo de su cuerpo a la peliazul mientras su boca se encargaba de explorar cada rincón de su cavidad. Juvia por otra parte, tenía la mente en blanco y sus impulsos reaccionaban por si solos, ella no quería lo que estaba por pasar…porque "eso" era lo que iba a pasar. Pero para su desgracia, su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario, pues estaba sintiendo sensaciones que hace mucho no sentía y que nunca llego a sentir con sus anteriores relaciones, eso porque nunca llego a nada más. Las manos de Gray pasaron de su cintura a su redondo y firme trasero. Ella soltó un jadeo en su boca, algo que termino por encender aún más al pelinegro, dejo sus labios y se paseo por su cuello olfateándolo y lamiéndolo, quedando justo por la clavícula._

_—__Gra…Graayaahh~…¡Aahhh!~ —Soltó un gritillo al sentir como los dientes de Gray se clavaban en su clavícula. ¿Cómo era posible que habían pasado a __eso __tan rápido?, bueno viendo en el lugar donde se encontraba y donde sería su trabajo de ahora en adelante, no le sorprendía estar teniendo sexo ahora mismo con Gray, muy a pesar de haberlo recién conocido._

_—Vamos a ver qué tan bien actúas…—Le dijo de manera ronca. Dejo su redondo trasero, para pasar sus manos al botón del pantalón y terminar de sacarlo de un solo tirón, dejando a la vista la ropa interior de color azul marino con ligeros tonos de encaje. Llevo su mano hacia el centro de la chica, la cual soltó un jadeo al sentir aquella mano intrusa en su intimidad. Él chico sonrió ladinamente.—Estas toda empapada._

_Cuando Juvia pudo darse cuenta, Gray ya se encontraba sin camisa. ¿En qué momento se había deshecho de la camisa si era de botones?. Juvia se abofeteo internamente, una parte de la poca cordura que le quedaba le decía que detuviera a Gray, si apenas lo conocía y había cruzado palabras con él, y en un dos por tres ya lo tenía encima de ella devorándola como si de algo comestible se tratara. Al sentir que la mano de Gray hacía a un lado su braga y este rosaba sus dedos en su zona intima, sintió un tipo de descargas por todo su ser, para ser más exactos en su vagina. Antes solo había tenido agasajos, nunca había ido más allá de lo que su cordura le permitía, pero esté chico tenía algo que la hacía dejar su mente en blanco._

_—¡Aahh!~ —Soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir uno de los dedos de Gray entrar en ella. Dios, ese hombre iba a matarla de placer, ¡y vamos que solo estaba usando las manos, las puras manos!. Arqueo su espalda al sentir un segundo dedo entrar en su vagina e intentaba contener sus fuertes gemidos, pero con los dedos de Gray moviéndose de tal manera dentro de ella, le era imposible._

_—Vamos, grita todo lo que quieras, nadie va escucharte.—Decía con su voz meramente ronca y llena de lujuria. Metió un tercer dedo, Juvia se sentía llena con ese tercer dedo, sin fuerza de voluntad dejo de contener sus gemidos, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, y por si no era suficiente, con la otra mano y con el dedo pulgar de Gray, lo posiciono entre el pequeño espacio que había entre su clítoris y vagina, se encontraba estimulando aquella pequeña zona mientras movía sus tres dedos en el interior de Juvia.—Anda, quiero oírte gemir…_

_—¡Aahhh! ¡Graahyyahhh!~ —La peliazul no dejaba de arquear su espalda de manera erótica con cada caricia que le brindaba el pelinegro.—¡Aahhh!~ —Grito fogosamente al sentir como su clítoris era apretado por los dedos pulgar e índice. __"¡Detenlo, dile que pare!" __era lo que gritaba su subconsciente lo poco que quedaba de ello. Juvia se encontraba con los ojos nublados de placer, nunca antes había experimentado algo así, y para ser la primera vez no se sentía tan mal…había escuchado rumores de que la primera vez que se tiene relaciones sexuales siempre duele mucho, e incluso se llega a sangrar. Pero vamos su cuerpo y mente estaban demasiado ocupados gozando de cada caricia y estimulación que le brindaba Gray con sus dedos.—¡Uhmmhhghmmm!~—Comenzó a sentir como algo dentro de ella se acumulaba y en cuestión de nada sintió como todos sus fluidos vaginales empapaban sus muslos._

—Oh…ya te viniste.—Dijo de manera lujuriosa limpiando sus dedos con su lengua, lo cual le daba una excelente y erótica vista a Juvia. Gray se inclino un poco hasta dejar su cara entre los muslos de la peliazul.—Como está sucio tendré que limpiarlo.—Y sin más, comenzó a lamer y beber los fluidos que habían entre los muslos de Juvia, paseando su lengua de manera experta hasta que esta llego a la zona sensible y comenzó a lamer sus labios e introducía levemente su lengua en su vagina. Sintió unas manos más pequeñas posándose en su cabeza mientras le aplicaban algo de fuerza y lo hundían más en la intimidad de Juvia mientras estiraban de sus mechones negros.—Te gusta lo que te hago ¿no? —Dijo entre dientes y deteniendo en el acto su labor.—te hice una pregunta, y no volveré a meter mi lengua hasta que contestes.—Termino de decir de una manera demandante.

_Por otro lado Juvia no cabía en su vergüenza y apenas podía pensar por todo el placer provocado y tras sentir aun levemente las sensaciones del primer orgasmo. Tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás, así Gray no podía verla, no vería su expresión de mero placer, su rostro sonrojado y con un hilillo de saliva colgándole del labio, no en definitiva él no podía verla así. Pero pronto la mera necesidad de sentir nuevamente placer, sentir la lengua de Gray en ella, se hizo presente. Levanto un poco la cadera en un intento fallido de que su intimidad rosase con la boca del chico._

—Solo pídelo…—Dijo de manera sensual.—Tienes que pedirme que vuelva a meter mi lengua en ti.

—P-po-por favor…—Dijo de manera suplicante. Pero Gray no hizo nada, no la escucho del todo convencida.—¡P-por favor vuelva a meter toda su lengua en Juvia!

_Gray sonrió torcidamente. Esa chica si que sabía actuar, y__ de alguna manera extra, lograba prenderlo en cuestión de segundos, algo que con las otras mujeres con las que había grabado antes, tardaba en pasar. Se volvió a inclinar un poco y paseo por toda la zona intima de Juvia su lengua, deteniéndose al final en el clítoris de está, al cual le brindaba caricias con su mera lengua, de manera circular, y todas las habidas y__ por haber y en ocasiones le daba mordidas levemente pequeñas al botón rosado de la chica. Juvia volvió a arquear su espalda, sintiendo llegar su segundo orgasmo y que en cuestión de segundos así paso. Gray se levanto y relamió sus labrios, tragándose todo lo que Juvia había expulsado tras su segundo orgasmo. Gray se volvió a posicionar encima de ella y sonrió ladinamente._

—Para ser tu primer intento de actuar, te sale muy bien…de manera muy natural.—comentaba mientras se deshacía de la blusa de Juvia, dejando al descubierto sus exuberantes pechos, siendo adornados por un lindo sujetador con encaje que hacía juego con las bragas que quedaron en alguna parte del cuarto. Juvia jadeo al sentir las manos de Gray masajear sus senos por encima del sujetador.—Son enormes…—Dijo levemente sorprendido probando la contextura de estos .

–Aahh~ —Siseo al sentirse despojada de la última prenda que le quedaba. Arqueo su espalda y gimió al sentir las manos de Gray masajeando sus enormes senos en toda su contextura, con una mano masajeaba uno y pellizcaba su pezón, y al otro se encargo de atenderlo con su boca, amamantándolo como si de un bebe se tratara. Su lengua paseaba alrededor del pezón hasta dejarlo erecto. Lo mismo pasó con el otro seno. Juvia se permitió pasear sus manos por el bien formado cuerpo de Gray, paseando desde su ancha espalda hasta llegar a sus brazos bien formados y por último paso a acariciar su bien formado y duro abdomen.–Sigue..¡Oh, sí, sigue! —Pedía Juvia con su voz llena de lujuria. Soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores al sentir algo duro rozar contra su intimidad y Gray soltó un fuerte gruñido.

—Ya no puedo aguantarme más.—Gruño Gray. Lo último que escucho Juvia fue una cremallera bajarse. Y sin poderse contener más, Gray entro en ella de una sola fuerte y salvaje estocada.

Todo se quedo en silencio en la habitación. Lo único que se lograba escuchar era la acelerada respiración de Juvia. Que sentía un terrible dolor que la desgarraba dentro de ella. Hizo lo primero que paso por su mente y encajo sus uñas en los hombros del pelinegro.

—¡Puta madre! —Gruño de mala gana.—¿¡Eras virgen!? —Pero Gray no recibió respuesta. A cambio solo podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Juvia y las uñas de ella encajarse en la carne de sus hombros. Gray intento salir de ella, pero Juvia lo rodeo con sus piernas de la cintura impidiéndole salir.

—De-déjalo así….—Suplico.—Solo…solo espera unos segundos…

_Gray se maldecía mil y un veces mentalmente. ¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que ella era virgen?, ¡si sus gemidos y todo lo que pasaba parecía mera actuación!. Él no sabía que ella aun era…Gray se sentía la peor escoria del mundo por haberle arrebatado así tan de golpe su virginidad a Juvia. Se había quedado quieto por unos segundos hasta que sintió como ella alzo la cadera. Juvia no iba negar que había sentido el peor dolor de toda su corta vida, pero sabía que solo era pasajero…aunque ya se estaba tardando en desaparecer el dolor. Lo único que hacía era tener su respiración acelerada y encajaba sus uñas en los hombros masculinos. Para cuando acordó el dolor se había ido y ahora la inundaba nuevamente el placer, y como vio que Gray parecía no reaccionar comenzó a mover la cadera levemente, llamando la atención por si de esté. Gray la miró por unos segundos a los ojos, esperando a obtener permiso para poder continuar con lo que hacía. Ella solo asintió levemente, mientras que él hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y comenzaba a embestirla de una manera lenta y torturosa. Los gemidos de Juvia no tardaron en hacerse presente, solo que esta vez de placer. Y con cada aumento de gemido, las embestidas de Gray aumentaban a tal grado de volverse frenéticas y salvajes. _

—¿Te gusta esto eh? –Decía cegado por el placer mientras le apretaba los cachetes a la peliazul.

—A Juvia…a Juvia le encant-¡aaaahhh!~

_Cambiaron en diferentes posiciones, hasta que al final quedaron en Juvia cabalgando a Gray de una manera frenética. Gray aun no cabía en su asombro, para ser la primera vez de ella, no lo hacía para nada mal. Mientras ella lo cabalgaba, Gray se dedicaba a brindarle atención a los grandes senos de Juvia, con ambas manos y su boca. Cuando sintió las paredes vaginales de Juvia contraerse contra su miembro, por instinto la tomo de la cadera y comenzó a marcar un ritmo frenético, haciendo que sus pelvis se rosaran rápidamente. Mientras Gray se dedicaba a marcar el ritmo de Juvia, ella apoyaba sus manos en el abdomen de él. _

—Eres…jodidamente estrecha y deliciosa…

—Shh .–Lo silencio rosando sus labios con los de él.—Juvia quiere sentir el enorme pene de…¡Graahhaayyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!~ –Grito al sentir su ultimo orgasmo.

—Solo…solo…un poco más…un poco más…—Se decía así mismo mientras seguía embistiendo de manera salvaje a Juvia.— un poc-…¡aagghhhr! —Soltó un fuerte gruñido al terminar de venirse. Juvia sintió algo tibio dentro de ella y no pudo contenerse a gritar nuevamente.

_**#**_

_Después de lo ocurrido hace rato atrás. Gray y Juvia habían tenido que despedirse, pues ella tenía que irse. Había pensado en decirle que él la llevaba a donde vivía, pero ella se negro rotundamente. Y ahora se encontraba fuera del edificio, recargado sobre su auto mientras le daba la última tirada a su cigarro. Hasta que un golpe en el hombro llamo su atención, pero le resto poca importancia._

—Eres tú Natsu. —Dijo con indiferencia. Natsu era un chico de la misma edad que Gray, de cabello rosa salmon.— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Nada, solo pasaba por aquí para ver cómo estaban las cosas en el set.—Respondió animadamente.—Por cierto, ¿paso algo que no sepa?

Gray negó con la cabeza, pero luego algo por su mente.—¿Es posible que una actriz porno sea virgen?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Natsu. Provocando que casi sus ojos se salieran de lugar.

—¿Qué…que acabas de preguntar? —Cuestiono de manera muy sorprendida el pelirosa, mirando de manera acusatoria al pelinegro.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**bueno si más que decir, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, me disculpo si hay algun error o algo, pero esto publicando esto medio dormida!, mil disculpas, sin más que decir, me retiro, esperamos bellos reviews!**_


	2. Pleasuring

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**[N/A]: Lamentamos mucho en tardar en actualizar este fanfic, no tenemos mucha excusa solo flojera, falta de imaginación y parciales...un putazo de parciales :v, bueno también lamentamos que este capítulo no sea tan largo como el anterior, pero lo que queríamos era actualizar ;), sin más los dejamos con la lectura y esperamos sus sensuales y hermosos reviews ;3**

* * *

**.**

**Pleasuring**

**.**

**.**

Una peliazul estaba caminando por la senda peatonal cerca de su casa. En las catacumbas de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, trataba de buscar una forma de decirle a su mejor amiga y compañera de gastos, Meredy, que ella había conseguido trabajo como actriz porno. Lo peor de todo es que fue obligado aceptarlo ¿cómo se dice eso? Hay que tener mucho carácter para no salir corriendo avergonzada hacia el baño y encerrarse de por vida allí dentro.

Todo esto que ella sufría ahora mismo era por culpa de una rubia hueca, aun sabiendo esto, Juvia se fio de las palabras de la estúpida Jenny Relight. Esta se había enterado de que ambas no tenían trabajo y no andaban bien económicamente ¿cómo? El chismerío de las universidades va a velocidades increíbles.

Entonces, La Relight le ofreció una entrevista de trabajo, la muy mal parida la había llevado al lugar más perturbado de todos, el mundo del sexo actuado. A la pobre peliazul no la habían dejado con ninguna opción posible, el hombre que la "entrevistó" le dijo que estaba contratada en cuanto le vio los atributos a penas entro por aquella puerta de su oficina. Luego de salir de aquel lugar, se encuentra con un pelinegro. ¿Qué paso con este tipo? Le robo su virginidad, en definitiva ella cedió, pero aun así se la robó. El tal Gray había accedido a mostrarle el lugar sin mucho ánimo, hasta llegar a un cuarto donde se filmaba la gran cantidad de los porno. Ahí fue donde él decidió ver que tan buena actriz era Juvia, que al final no estaba actuando para nada.

Estaba en un dilema ¿Verdad o Falsedad? Esa era la cuestión en mente. Si le decía la verdad a Meredy, se avergonzaría y no podría verle a la cara nunca más, pero, si le mentía, se sentiría muy culpable y no podría mantener una conversación sin pensar como reaccionaria si lo descubre. ¿Si la mandaba al carajo y se burlaba de ella yéndose con las trabajadoras sociales de la universidad? No, Juvia no quería saber nada de eso.

Confiaba en Meredy, sabía que ella no era así.

Se plantó frente a la puerta de su vivienda, suspiró con un toque de sufrimiento. La casa era agradable a la vista, tenía un hermoso parque verde al frente, no era la gran cosa, pero era cómoda para dos personas. Abrió la puerta principal, mirando al suelo se sacó los zapatos, estaba exhausta. Fue hacia la cocina a buscar algo de beber, necesitaba algo fuerte después de lo ocurrido ese mismo día. Sus caderas le habían empezado a doler, ese sujeto llamado Gray fue brusco pero en cuanto supo que ella era virgen cedió a ser amable, aunque después ese sujeto rudo volvió a aparecer cuando ella lo incito con las caderas. Juvia se llevó una de sus manos a la cara mientras se inclinaba para abrir un pequeño refrigerador en el cual guardaban licores. Saco una botella de tequila y abrió entre las repisas sacando un shot en el cual se sirvió de aquel licor.

—Bien hecho Juvia. —Hablaba para sí misma contemplando el líquido de aquel pequeño baso miniatura. —Has conseguido el trabajo de actriz porno, semejante casi al de una puta de burdel…¡Salud! —Ingirió lo del pequeño baso e hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir aquel líquido quemarle la garganta. Muy a pesar de eso le encantaban las sensaciones del tequila raspándole y quemándole la garganta. Dejo el pequeño baso en el fregadero y lo lavo para volverlo a guardar al igual que hizo con el tequila. Si Meredy llegaba y veía el tequila, sabría que algo anduvo mal. —Creo que las putas hacen mejor trabajo que Juvia.

Sin más la joven Lockser se fue deshaciendo de su ropa hasta llegar al baño para depositarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia, al igual que su ropa interior. Fue hacia la tina que había en el baño y abrió ambas llaves para medir la temperatura, dejo la tina llenando y luego fue al botiquín que simulaba ser un espejo, lo abrió y de ahí saco algunas pequeñas sales relajantes para depositarlas en el agua. Antes de volver a la tina cerró el botiquín y se quedó viendo en el espejo contemplando su reflejo. No odiaba tener buen cuerpo, le gustaba mucho, pero había veces en las que las miradas curiosas de los pervertidos la sacaban de quicio, por eso mismo también era demasiado pudorosa. Ignorando aquello se fue a la tina y vertió algunas sales para al final meterse al agua, sería una larga y relajante ducha…al menos lo que restaba del día.

**.**

.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, preguntarte sobre eso fue un gran error sesos de carbón. —Respondió molesto el pelinegro mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

—No es que no entendiera tu pregunta pervertido sin ropa. —Gray se miró a sí mismo y efectivamente, ya no tenía su ropa puesta. —¿Cómo va ser posible que una actriz porno sea virgen?...digo, si tiene un trabajo como esté es obvio que ya no lo es…

—O tal vez porque yo la desvirgue. —Dijo entre dientes apretando el cigarrillo con sus lentes mientras se ponía el pantalón.

—Espera, espera…¿Te acostaste con una virgen? —Le pregunto Natsu de una manera burlona.

Los colores subieron al rostro del pelinegro pero de igual modo trato de verse normal…o al menos tranquilo.

—Sí ella estaba en el set, siendo recién contratada por el rabo verde de Zirconis, ¿Cómo mierdas iba a saber que ella era virgen?

—Bueno en eso tienes razón. —Respondió el pelirosa cruzado de brazos. —¿Y estaba buena la tipa?

—Pues déjame decirte que, para ser virgen tiene muy buen cuerpo, y que a pesar de que fui el primero en desvirgarla, no lo hacía nada mal.

—Ya te están gustando las vírgenes ¿Eh?

—¿Quién sabe? —Respondió Gray alzando ambas cejas. —Pero esa tipa si se sabe mover.

—¿Natural u Operada?, ¿Senos grandes? ¿Buen culo?

¡Por dios! ¿Qué Natsu no tenía otro tipo de preguntas?, Con cada pregunta de su amigo y rival pelirosa no hacía más que tener escenas muy vividas de su sesión de sexo con la nueva virgen.

—Natural. —Respondió sin mucho afán muy a pesar de que el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle de nuevo. —Sí, sí tiene senos grandes y muy buen culo ¡Carajo Natsu deja de preguntar eso!

—¿Qué?, solo quiero informarme ¿Quién dice que Zirconis no quiere que me la tire mañana o pasado mañana para una grabación?

—¿Estás loco? Juvia es nueva, no creo que le toque grabar contigo aún. —Respondió arrastrando un poco las palabras. ¿Por qué Natsu tenía que decir que se iba a tirar a Juvia?, ¿Tenía pensado hacerlo?, bueno ellos fuera del set tenían prohibido tirarse a las mismas mujeres que no fuesen actrices porno pero…¿¡Porque mierdas pensaba en eso!?

—Tienes razón…uhmm tal vez le toque con Rufus o alguno otro diferente. —Añadió Natsu sobándose la barbilla.

—Tal vez no.

—Gray ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

—Nada…Ya me voy, Silver no deja de joder. —Decidió zanjar el tema de "la nueva", ni él mismo sabía porque se ponía así. Además de cierto modo lo que dijo era verdad, Silver tenía ya rato llamándole al teléfono y no lo atendía.

—Cómo quieras. —Respondió Natsu mirándolo con suspicacia.

Mientras poco a poco el pelinegro se iba alejando del pelirosado a la par que se subía al auto, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el coche y reviso las llamadas y mensajes que tenía esperando a que el coche calentara un poco.

_—Gray, ¿Dónde diablos te encuentras? Está noche te necesitamos en casa, Ur llega hoy para quedarse con nosotros…por favor solo no tardes._

Era un mensaje de voz de Silver. Gray suspiró, prendió el aire acondicionado en lo más frío y puso algo de Papa Roach, puso en marcha el coche y soltó otro suspiro. No le molestaba en absoluto que Ur se quedará con ellos, pero eso solo le traería algunos malos recuerdos.

—Será una larga tarde y noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado Juvia sentía cada uno de sus músculos relajarse al sentir la sensación tibia y deliciosa que le brindaba aquel baño. Tenía más de la hora solo remojando su cuerpo, también era hora de que Meredy no llegaba, tal vez ella había conseguido un buen trabajo o simplemente se había quedado en algún parque cercano pensando como otras veces lo hacían las dos. Ya había lavado su cabello y ahora solo le quedaba lavar su cuerpo. Tomo la pequeña esponja celeste y comenzó a enjabonar cada parte de ella. Se removió un poco para lavar sus piernas pero una pulsación de dolor en la cadera la hizo recargarse en la bañera echando la cabeza para atrás.

—Me duelen las caderas…—Instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cadera para sobarla con el agua tibia. —¿Cuánto durarán doliéndome?

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no era un escalofrío desagradable…fue como un cosquilleo que sintió por todo su ser. Instintivamente se inclinó un poco más debajo de la tina de forma en que sus pechos fueron cubiertos por el agua y espuma, recargo su cabeza en la orilla de la tina y llevo una de sus manos por debajo del agua buscando con exactitud su zona intima hasta que sus dedos rozaron a su clítoris. Soltó un jadeo al sentir su mismo roce, algunas veces atrás se había masturbado, pero no era consecutivamente y lo hacía cada que se sentía frustrada o estresada. Froto con más rapidez su botón rosado, dándole pequeños y lentos movimientos circulares que poco a poco cambiaban de arriba para abajo. Las imágenes de esa misma tarde donde Gray la había tomado no dejaban de aparecer en su mente, nunca espero que su virginidad fuese arrebatada en un set de producciones pornográficas, pero no negaría que había sido fabulosa la forma en la que él pelinegro le propinaba placer. Otro jadeo salió de sus labios al pensar en que sus manos eran las del pelinegro dándole placer. La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba comenzando a subir y su respiración se aceleró un poco con los movimientos de sus dedos sobre su clítoris. La peliazul soltaba gemidos bajos con medida de que su placer iba aumentando a tal grado de que ya había sentido su pre-orgasmo, deslizo su dedo medio y anular hacía su orificio vaginal y los introdujo sintiendo como estos se llenaban de sus fluidos que se mezclaban con la agua. Jadeos, gemidos y la respiración alterada de la pelizul inundaban el baño con el placer que se brindaba así misma. Metía y sacaba sus dedos con rapidez mientras estimulaba a su clítoris con su dedo índice y pulgar. Las imágenes del pelinegro dándole placer se habían vuelto mucho más realistas, por lo que imaginaba que era Gray quien la masturbaba. Dio un gemido más fuerte a los anteriores que resonó en el baño, al igual que sintió a su cuerpo convulsionarse y sacudió sus caderas por debajo del agua al sentir por completo su orgasmo. Su pecho subía y baja por su reciente liberación.

_¿¡Pero que acabo de hacer!? _

Se gritó internamente llevándose las manos a la cara. Se había masturbado pensando en que era Gray.

—¡Oh dios! —Grito frustrada, junto sus piernas a la altura de su pecho y apoyo sus brazos en las rodillas hundiendo su cara en el hueco que dejaban sus brazos. —¿Por qué…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un poco más de las 18:00PM y Gray recién había llegado a su casa. Había dejado aparcado el carro en la acera de afuera y se adentró a la casa, pasando por el jardín e ignorando a los gatitos que invadían el jardín desde hace tiempo, ¿Qué la mamá gata no se cansaba de coger y tener tantas crías cada tres meses? ¡Dios esa gata era demasiado fértil! Ignorando de nuevo a los gatos al fin había entrado a su casa. Se aflojo los botones de la camisa que llevaba, se arremango las mangas hasta los codos y por último se desfajo dejando las llaves de su coche en la mesita de estar de la sala. Las voces y los ruidos que provenían del comedor le indicaban que había visitas. Sin muchas ganas rodo los ojos y se acercó al comedor.

—Gray, llegaste antes. —Se hizo presente la voz de Silver.

—Vaya, el negrito llego al final.

—Cierra la boca Lyon. —Respondió de mala gana al peliblanco lanzándole cualquier cosa que encontrará cerca de la mesa. —No tenía nada mejor que hacer. —Respondió sin muchas ganas a lo que su padre le había llamado.

El golpe que Gray recibió en la cabeza no lo había visto venir. Podría jurar que de no ser que logró zafarse un poco al caer con una de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina, habría quedado noqueado. Gray gruñó por lo bajo y soltó un par de maldiciones. Solo había una persona que lograba golpearlo más fuerte que Erza o Natsu.

—¿¡Es que siempre tienes que ser tan grosero!?

—Ur. —Nombro en modo de saludo a la mujer de cabellos cortos que lo había golpeado. —Siempre tan afectuosa.

—Sabes que te lo merecías. —Añadió Lyon con burla mientras le lanzaba una caja de tupper que le había sido lanzada por Gray.

—Tú cállate imbécil.

—¿Quieres pelear, eh?

Y allí estaban de nuevo Gray y Lyon con ambas frentes pegadas y lanzando rayos por los ojos. Silver rio, a veces su hijo y su sobrino podrían volver a ser los mismos niños que eran hace tanto tiempo, Ur colocó sus brazos en jarras y suspiro con pesadez. Definitivamente a pesar de que los años pasaran Gray y Lyon seguían siendo los mismos y no le quedo más que echarse a reír la pelinegra de cabellos cortos al ver como sus sobrinos se empezaban a pellizcar las caras.

—¿¡Es que ustedes nunca van a comportarse!? —Se hizo presente una voz de una chica similar a la de Ur, aunque un poco más juvenil. Se metió de mala gana entre el pelinegro y el peliblanco para separarlos de un solo empujón.

Gray y Lyon sudaron frío pero sabían disimular.

—Ultear. —Dijeron ambos simulando normalidad.

La verdad estaban nerviosos. Según los argumentos de Gray y Lyon, Ultear podía ser más aterradora que la amiga pelirroja de Gray. Así que lo mejor era hacerla enojar lo menos posible.

—A todo esto. —Tomo la palabra Lyon. —¿No se supone que llegarían más tarde?

—Bueno, resulta que a la primera a mamá se le dio por contratar a la primera persona que fue a la cita de empleos en la perfumería.

—La chica se ve que es buena persona, y por lo visto necesitaba con urgencia el trabajo. —Ur hizo una pequeña pausa. —Además tú misma la viste, se me hace poco común ver que una chica de su edad buscara trabajo.

—Bueno pues sí. —Fue lo único que respondió Ultear con las manos en la cadera. —Lyon o Gray, cualquiera de los dos. —Su tono mandón y lleno de autoridad provocó que ambos dieran un respingo mínimo. —Necesito que mañana por favor uno de ustedes vaya a la perfumería, mi mamá cree que sería bueno que se viese que una presencia varonil en el local. —Se contuvo a no reír cuando dijo la palabra "varonil".

—¿Y porque no vas tú? —Cuestiono Gray de mala gana.

—Tengo que hacer papeleos para lo del último año de universidad con todo el cambio repentino y eso más las residencias no podré, así que sean buenos primos y ayuden a su tía.

El tono de voz tan gélido que uso les hizo tragar saliva y solo asintieron. Por otro lado Ur y Silver solamente se dedicaban a reírse, era como si sus hijos volviesen a ser los mismos niños pequeños que huían de Ultear cuando se enteraba de que eran ellos quienes arrancaban las cabezas de sus muñecas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Juvia había salido de su baño fue y se cambió a algo más cómodo tratando de alejar todo pensamiento de lo que había pasado en el baño, o con mayor razón olvidar de que pensaba en Gray cuando se daba placer. Colocó una vasija con agua para hervir y fue a buscar algo de pasta en la alacena junto a algún puré de tomate o aderezo Alfredo. Una vez que el agua había hervido hecho un diente de ajo, algo de sal y al final colocó la pasta para que esta se cociera. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes que tenían en la cocina y se quedó esperando mirando las manecillas del reloj moverse. El sonido de la puerta cerrarse llamo su atención, lo cual significaba que Meredy estaba en casa.

—Hey Med.

—¡Juvia! —Saludo enérgicamente la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a la peliazul dándole un abrazo.

—¿Paso algo bueno?

—¡Conseguí trabajo! —Grito muy animada. —¿¡Puedes creerlo!?

—¿¡Enserio!? ¡Eso es genial Meredy! —La verdad se había sorprendido pero estaba feliz por Meredy. —¿Quieres celebrarlo?

—Estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa, mañana mismo empiezo. —Respondió la pelirosa con la voz temblorosa por la emoción y nervios.

—¿Dónde has conseguido el empleo?

—Pues, después de mucho rato sin éxito buscando trabajo y haciendo entrevistas, me había quedado en un parque, y como mensaje divino al frente había un local en el cual creo que es nuevo y necesitaban personal, me acerque y fui a buscar a la persona que dejo el anuncio, y la señora fue demasiado amable me dio el trabajo muy rápido…pensé en que no me lo daría. ¿Qué hay de ti Juvia?

—¿Yo?...eh…—Juvia empezó a balbucear bobamente. ¿Qué iba hacer? "¡Hey Med caí en una trampa de Jenny y ahora haré videos porno!" Tenía que improvisar algo o Meredy sabría que algo andaba mal. —Pues, fui a varios lugares y me citaron para unas entrevistas mañana, así que es posible que mañana me quede con algún trabajo.

—Que genial Juvia, me alegro mucho por ti. —Meredy era como la hermana menor de Juvia, no habían empezado del todo bien pero al final se habían vuelto las mejores amigas. La pelirosa se acercó al pequeño refrigerador y saco una botella helada de vino tinto. —Si cenaremos pasta, creo que lo mínimo que merecemos es un poco de vino. —Sonrió.

—Claro. —Rio Juvia.

En cuanto estuvo la pasta ambas cenaron y brindaron con sus copas de vino. Después de un rato se fueron a ver televisión hasta que llegó la hora de dormir y cada una se fue a su cuarto. Meredy tomo un baño antes y como Juvia ya había tomado uno fue directo a su cuarto y se desplomo en su cama. Cuanto extraño su cama en todo el día, se hundió entre las almohadas y se enredó entre la sabana, hacía demasiada calor como para usar el cobertor. Su teléfono vibro y lo tomo rápidamente para ver que era la notificación.

—Un mensaje de texto… —Sin pensarlo desbloqueo el teléfono y abrió el mensaje.

_Mañana preséntate en el set a las 10:00AM, necesitas conocer_

_A la persona con la cual harás tu primer video, espero seas puntual,_

_No creas que me he olvidado de nuestro trato, puedes usar cualquier disfraz _

_Lo que desees, solo se puntal ¿Entendido?_

Claramente leyó ese mensaje con la voz del que lo mando. Ese vejete de Zirconis…Juvia se volvió a hundir entre sus almohadas.

—Mañana será un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente cuando la peliazul se levantó se dio cuenta de que Meredy ya no estaba y solo había una nota en el refrigerador deseándole suerte. Almorzó un cereal con yogurt y salió lo más pronto que pudo de la casa asegurándose de cerrar con candado. Camino un par de cuadras hasta que llego a la estación del metro y agradeció mentalmente de que vivieran en la zona del centro. Tomo su metro y se dedicó a ir escuchando música de su celular mientras esperaba su parada. Cuando bajo del metro lo único que maldijo era que a esas horas de la mañana siempre había bastante gente, tal vez llegaría justo a tiempo y no tendría espacio para mentalizarse. Con las pocas ganas del mundo llego hasta ese viejo edificio y renovado por dentro. Se sentía incomoda con todas las miradas de las mujerzuelas que habían allí que la miraban de arriba abajo.

_Les dices mujerzuelas y Juvia es a lo que se está rebajando. _

Pensó para sí misma agachando la cabeza. Escucho bullicio en cierta parte del edificio. Se acercó más y diviso a Cana, bueno al menos con ella podía hablar bien. Pero sus nervios subieron de nivel al ver que había más personas o mejor dicho hombres y el viejo rabo verde de Zirconis con un puro en la boca mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

—¡Juvia! —Grito el viejo con el puro en la mano. —¡Ven acércate quiero presentarte a alguien!

—¿Eh? —Confundida y con los nervios a flor de piel se aceró a donde estaba Zirconis. —¿Qué sucede? —Trato de sonar normal.

—Mira, quiero presentarte a Sting Eucliffe. —Respondió señalando a un joven de cuerpo corpulento, guapo, ojos azules de cabello rubio y rebelde. —Sting también es nuevo aquí, bueno tiene un mes que entro pero creo que sería mejor que empezaras a trabajar con él, creo que ambos se llevarían bien.

El chico rubio sonrió galante al momento de ver a la peliazul, sin duda era una de las más guapas o de cara bonita que había visto en ese lugar. Juvia trago hondo, ¿Tendría que acostarse con ese chico rubio?, bueno no es que no fuera guapo, la verdad es que si era guapo…y sexy, muy sexy y ardiente con su boba sonrisa de galán de series de Mtv.

—Mucho gusto…—Dijo en voz baja y extendiendo su mano al rubio. —Juvia Lockser.

—Puedes llamarme solo Sting. —Dijo galante tomando la mano de la chica y dándole un beso en el dorso. —Podemos empezar cuando gustes.

—Bueno, en lo que se ponen de acuerdo Juvia, en el cuarto que estarán hay cosas que creo que pueden serte útiles, solo no tarden en empezar que las cámaras hacen su trabajo solas.

—Eh…yo…Juvia…ella…yo…

—Juvia, eres una guapura de mujer, no me perdería por nada del mundo estar contigo. —Le susurró al oído Sting mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

Juvia tembló levemente y palideció más de lo que su piel ya era al sentir el aliento de Sting cerca de ella, muy cerca.

—Creo que ella no quiere hacer nada contigo rubiecito.

Se hizo presente una voz algo arrogante y fría. Todos se giraron para ver al propietario de aquellas palabras. Algunas de las mujeres suspiraron y silbaron, Sting solo frunció el entrecejo y las pálidas mejillas de Juvia se coloraron de un rojo muy fuerte al ver que quien había hablado era Gray.

—¿Tú que crees saber de eso? —Respondió de mala manera Sting a su agresor de ojos grises.

—Más de lo que tú crees saber. —Dijo con arrogancia. —No creo que la señorita…quiera tener algo que grabar contigo hoy.

—Eso ya quedo decidido y yo me estreno a la nueva hoy. —Añadió Sting señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar. —¿Cierto Juvia?

—Eh…esto yo…bueno y-…

—Nosotros quedamos ayer de que hoy grabaría con ella.

Gray se golpeó internamente, ¿Porque dijo eso? Sabía que no era verdad aquello, pero la mirada de nerviosismo que tenía la peliazul le hizo decir lo primero que le pasara por la mente. O era que tal vez se sentía culpable por lo de ayer de haber arrebatado su virginidad como un completo imbécil.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Cuestiono Zirconis.

—Pues, de que aquí la reina "let it go" dijo que él ya había quedado con la nueva de hacer hoy una grabación. —Añadió Sting cruzado de brazos.

—¿Es cierto eso? —Cuestiono el viejo mirando a Gray y Juvia los cuales no respondían nada y solo se miraban entre sí. —Gray…Juvia, les acabo de hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondan, ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Sting?

Pero no hubo una respuesta rápida.

.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**OniWatCha.**


End file.
